The End
The End is the final episode of season one of The Plushy Show. Plot The episode begins with Bubbles laughing at the viewers telling them that they thought they were going to see the finale. Bubbles then tells them that they were going to see the finale and to enjoy the video. Puppy walks over to Beary, Turtwig, and Riolu to receive the gifts that his friends got him. Beary gives Puppy a box and Riolu gives him a Drawing notebook. Turtwig then gives Puppy an Infinity gauntlet which then turns on. Puppy then cheers up, but then the gauntlet punches Puppy making him cry. Then the four of them engage a Plushy Brawl. Turtwig used the move encouragement to make Puppy focus and use a time bomb. Professor Rat then walks by the door to see Puppy, Beary, Turtwig, and Riolu are in trouble and goes to do something to help them. Turtwig uses the move assistance to call Kirby over to help them. Beary mimics Turtwig to get Endy to help him. The scene then cuts to Professor Rat walking towards his time machine disguised as a grill to travel back in time to warn them about the infinity gauntlet. Beary is then seen dancing when his smells Professor Rat in Puppy's bag. The scene then cuts to the infinity gauntlet which then possess Turtwig and Kirby turning them into enemies but Kirby dies when it was his turn. Beary then Throws Ten Cents at the gauntlet while Endy uses the Bell of Power to use his special attack. The gauntlet then snapped causing Beary and Endy to disappear. Puppy gets mad at the gauntlet and charges up for him special attack. Riolu then uses the bell of power to use her special attack. Riolu tells Puppy to hurry up so that they can Defeat the gauntlet. The gauntlet then freezes Riolu so that she cannot move. Puppy then gets more mad at the gauntlet and uses his special attack "Main Character Mania" and defeats the gauntlet. Everyone is then revived and thanked puppy for saving. Beary then asks what happened to the gauntlet but Puppy didn't know what happened to the gauntlet after he defeated it. He then celebrates that his friends were back but then said that he was bored. After the Credits roll it then shows Professor Rat taking the Infinity Gauntlet back to his lab. After he contains it he then said that he is going to build a Dinosaur Robot Characters * Bubbles * Puppy * Beary * Riolu * Turtwig * The Infinity Gauntlet * Professor Rat * Kirby * Endy * Mike * Ten Cents * The DinoBot (Mentioned) Trivia * This is the last episode of season one. * This was the second time that a Plushy Brawl was used. * This episode takes place before the episode "DinoBot" ** This is proven when Professor Rat said that he was going to build a Dinosaur Robot. * This episode marks the second appearance of Ten Cents. * This is also the last episode to take place in Stuffington. Mistakes * In the credits The Creator forgot to put that Ten Cents was voiced by Ashby Stokes ** He also forgot to put the owners of Ten Cents (Television South) in the credits. * When Beary was giving Puppy the box, the 2nd creator's face was partially visible. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Events